The Vampire's Night
by The Foreseer of Avalon
Summary: percy becomes and vampire and now he has a way of defeating Kronos! takes place after BOTL and before TLO
1. vampires are vampires

Okay, this is a story that just popped up in my head when I really wanted to write a story and was staring at a blank piece of paper. I edited it and now its on fan fiction. And it takes place after BOTL and before TLO.

________________________________

"NO!" Percy screamed. Everyone watched in horror as a vampire came out of the dark and bit him.

______(one ½ months later)__________________

Percy smiled his albino-white skin unnatural against his black hair and green eyes. "Kronos and I are both vampires." He said.

Annabeth bit her lip to keep herself from doing anything stupid. It was still his voice, but it had a certain calmness to it, as if he knew everyone's thoughts and actions. "Actually," She said, fighting to keep her voice normal and to not stare at him. "Kronos isn't a vampire."

Percy nodded, then looked at the door.

A few seconds later it opened and Malcolm came into the Athena cabin. He stared coolly at Percy who was sitting at the edge of Annabeth's bed and then a big-brother way at Annabeth who was sitting next to him. "Percy," He said finally.

Percy gave Malcolm what Annabeth called "that weird smile" then he said "Go on."

"What are you doing—"

"That's not what you came here to tell me."

Malcolm took out a giant dry leaf and ripped it into shreds as if it was Percy. Then, after he had clamed down, taken out a broom, and cleaned up the mess he made, he spoke. "As you all know, I've been doing research. I went through every piece of information I could find and concluded that if Percy can somehow bite Kronos, then he will be very badly poisoned."

"Who will?" Annabeth said. She was worried for Percy.

Both boys looked at her. "Kronos." They said, almost in unison.

\_____________(next battle)____________________/

Percy dodged monster left and right as he reached Kronos. Without thinking, he bit the Titan's cheek and injected as much poison into him as he dared. All the monsters suddenly stopped and stared him. This gave time for the campers to kill them all, which they did. As soon as he was finished, Percy threw Luke-Kronos on the ground, his eyes cold and emotionless. He said "Victory is ours." Then turned quickly around and led the army of demigod, satyrs, nymphs, gods, and other 'mythical' figures backs to camp half blood.

As soon as they were within sight of camp, a voice whispered "Percy."

He stopped and waited for her. Smiling weakly, he said "Nice, huh?"

Annabeth nodded, her face as pale as his. "Percy," She said quietly. "What you did to Kronos…"

"I won't do it unless a lot of important good guys tell me to."

"Did you put in all of your poison?"

Percy shook his head. Then they walked closer together as they approached Half-Blood hill.

______________

Like it? I wont make any more chapters unless I'm asked to. And remember to review. Click on that little button over there, come on, it wont kill you, it will bring you good luck. and um.....I LUUURRVVE TLO spoilers!!!


	2. what is following me?

**The author finally updates!!! I'm soo happy! I got an account on today!!! Yay!!! I was kind of busy making my avatar for that , which reminds me, I'll have to go to soon. And to the reviewers out there, I would like you to tell me what could happen next since I'm running low on ideas. Any random ideas (example: aliens abduct someone) would also be welcome.**

Chapter two:

Annabeth felt something following her. _Shut up._ She told herself, _you're probably turning paranoid, after what happened to Percy._ She concentrated on following the plan she had made for capture the flag.

"Annabeth."

She turned around in a flash and nearly killed Percy, but thanks to his newfound powers, he dodged just in time.

"I'm not trying to kill you." He said with an innocent smile.

"Were you following me?" she asked him.

Percy shook his head. "I just came here." He said. "What's the plan?"

Annabeth blinked. _No stareing. No stareing _"What plan?"

"The plan for capture the flag."

"Oh. You're going to be the distraction, and Clarisse and Malcolm are going to get the flag while the Ares cabin and you fight off the others." _Don't stare at him. Don't stare at him! Don't stare at him!!!_

_But his eyes—_

_NOOO_

_He looks so—_

_A daughter of Athena does not do that!_

"I and a few others will tell you where the opposite team is."

"Sounds good." Percy smiled. It faded as he looked at her. "Annabeth, are you there?"

"I'm here." She squeaked. Then, in a much more Annabeth-like voice, she said "Now get on with the plan."

"Okay Wisegirl." He turned around and ran so fast that a mortal would think he had vanished.

Annabeth knew he would follow the plan and get the flag if Clarisse and Malcolm couldn't, so he wouldn't be here. Once again, she felt something following her. _Probably a monster_. She thought, turning around and seeing a shadow within the shadows. She came closer, but saw nothing.

_Maybe you're really turning paranoid._ Said a small voice in her head.

_Or maybe something really is following you._ Said another one.

_Shut up and follow the plan!_ Said her 'Athena' side.

_____________________________)-(__________________________________

**Hmm. Really short, I know, but I had to update! And plus, there is foreshadowing, so I wanted to get it down before I forget what I'm supposed to do. If anyone can tell me what they think the thing following Annabeth is, they'll get:**

**This is the first prize that you get is you're correct. It's a Party for you with your favorite couples attending!**

**This is the second prize. You'll get this if you're close to correct. This is where you'll get hot chocolate in an air conditioned room (Who doesn't like hot chocolate. And since summers coming, I'll make you have it in an air conditioned room!).**

**There is another prize that's for trying to get it correct. It's marshmallows. **

**============)-(========)-(========)-(=========)-(========)-(=========**

**Make sure you review! **

**Percy: Yes review!**

**Annabeth: Review if you don't me and Rachel and Calypso to get killed.**

**Percy: Review if you're a Luke fangirl.**

**Annabeth: Review if you're a Murtugh fangirl.**

**Percy: Review if you're an Eragon fangirl.**

**Annabeth: Review is you're an Edward fangirl. Review if you're a Nico fangirl.**

**Percy: Review if you're a…PERCY FANGIRL!**

**Annabeth: You don't have fangirls.**

**Percy: Why?**

**Annabeth: you belong to me and only me!**

**Percy: Why?  
**

**Annabeth: WE become a couple in TLO.**

**Percy: I forgot.**

**Annabeth and Percy: **_**DEAR READERS, PLEASE REVIEW! LOTS OF ADVENTURES, PERCY AND ANNABETH.**_


	3. Uh oh

CHAPTER 4:

Annabeth looked around. It was mightime. The camp was silent, and she was the only one who was outside. She felt the cool air against her cheeks, calming her.

_No ones watching._She thought happily. The girl walked to zeus's fist. She climbed on it and sat at the top.

Suddenly, she felt a hand grab her wrist. "Percy?"

She turned around. He was looking down. "Come on, lets go." He said.

They climbed down the boulder.

"Where are we going?" She said.

"The beach." He replied.

Annabeth blinked. She had thought this was an imposter, but now she was sure this was Percy.

As they approached the beach, he stopped. "You said something was following you." He said.

"How did you know?"

"You told me."

"When?"

"......I forgot....I only remember that you told me because Malcolm told me."

"So?"

He smiled. "So, you have to tell me exactly what happened."

"Well...I don't know when it started." She looked down. "But it's going on for a long time..."

**Later that night....**

"So what do you think?" Annabeth looked at the son of Poseidon.

He was looking down, thinking.

"I think," He said slowly. "That you are absolutely right and you should die."

**"**Funny." Annabeth said. He was still the same old Percy.

"Not so funny."

"Yeah right."

"Yeah wrong."

Annabeth blinked. When she was with Percy this time only, she didn't feel anything following her. But before that, she had been able to. Could this actually be....? Uh-oh.

"You're surrounded." Said the imposter.

She took out a knife. "Not without a fight."

"You _are_ going without a fight." Said the voice of kronos.

Annabeth looked around, but all she saw were monsters. She looked the imposer.

_That's Kronos!_ She thought._ It's hopeless to fight, but I will._

She tried to attack one if the scorpions, but for some reason, she couldn't move.

"Not so fast." Said kronos. "I may be weaker, but I am stronger than you."

"Whatever. She felt ropes binding around her, and suddenly, darkness.

**Sorry it's so short but I had to update! Review!  
**


End file.
